The present invention relates to a device for stamping candy bits from traveling lengths of confectionary material and comprises rotating laterally open stamping chambers into which is arranged to project from opposite sides thereof axially disposed co-rotating stamping dies. The final shaping of the candy blank which has been advanced longitudinally into the stamping chamber is accomplished by the continuous engagement of the stamping dies as they are admitted into the stamping chamber. The device also comprises camways and a roller pressure element which is correlated therewith.
German Pat. Nos. 1,053,913 and 1,295,990 disclose devices of the general type wherein the stamping dies include feet that slide on stationary cam disks or cup disks, the axial lifting motions of which feet cause the respective oppositely disposed surfaces of the stamping dies to be moved against one another. It has been found that the parts of the cams which are exposed to the greatest stamping pressure wear very rapidly, thus necessitating replacement of the cam disks.
For this reason, it has already been proposed to correlate the camways which are particularly susceptible to wear with a roller, the axis of rotation of which extends radially with respect to the axis of rotation of the dies, the arrangement being such that the feet of the stamping dies successively engage the surface of the roller and rotate the same, thus producing a rolling movement between the terminus of the shank of the stamping die foot and the roller. As the transition from the stationary camway to the circular surface of the roller creates an interruption in the thus smooth travel of the stamping die which is constantly being axially displaced, it is exposed to considerable lateral pressure which results in considerable noise, particularly when the stamping dies and chambers are operating at high speed. Since the edge of the camway is interrupted in front of the roller this prevents a smooth operation of the dies and this area as well as the surface area of the roller is subjected to considerable wear and also the degree of noise is further intensified.